Change
by Inozender
Summary: Artemis comes to visit Opal in her cell. Stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at AF fanfic. Read and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

Opal Koboi was trying to meditate. She needed to get her magic back. But her thoughts were being interrupted because the anger she had for a certain mudboy. Everytime she close her eyes his image flashed in her eyelids. And when that happened she would open her eyes and try to concentrate her mind on something else. And that would fail every single time. And when the upmentioned mudboy came to visit her she nearly lost it.

"Hello Opal." he was wearing one of his expensive black Armani suits and he had something like a school bag.

"Fowl! What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked.

"I came to talk to you."

"Oh really? What something happened to you and your precious friend Holly that you wanted my help? huh that's hilarious Fowl. Finally you figure out how important I am!"

"Actully no. I just came to talk to you, because I wanted to."

Opal was shocked to hear this but her instincts flared and she knew something was off. What would Artemis Fowl of all people would want with her?

"I wanted to ask you a question."he said walking back and forth outside her cell with his hands behind his back. For a second she felt as though being interigated by a LEP officer.

"Why did you remove your pitiutery gland? Was it a choice of the council or was it yours?"

"Mine. Why do you care? And I don't think that's the reason you came to see me." She said sounding amused at his question.

"You're right." he said and stopped walking. "I came to ask you: why can't you change Opal?!

Opal was caught off guard. WHAT?

"Come again?"

"Why can't you change like I did? Why do you want to conquer the world so much?"

"Because I want to. You don't get it mudboy. Now leave me alone!" she yelled at him.

"Why would you always want something so much? Just stop doing this because everything you do don't work out like you thought if would."he kept talking." You know that right?"

Now she was angry. "They don't because you interfere every single time! If it wasn't for you I would have succeeded!"

He shook his head. "If I didn't stop you someone will. It's not because of me you keep failing. It's because what you're doing is wrong. I was bad before remember? When I was like that none of my plans work that well. But now they do because what I'm doing, it's not wrong."

Opal kept staring at his mismatched eyes. For once she was speechless.

"Anyone can change Opal. Even you. I'll help you. Think about it." He said and turned to ."Oh I almost forgot. I bought you truffles." he said and Opal's eyes widened. He opened his bag and took out another one. He passed it onto her throught the metal bars, and she took it.

Artemis then started towards the door he came in.

"Wait! where are you going?" For some unknown reason she wanted him to stay.

"I have an appointment to keep. Don't worry I'll be back tomarrow. Enjoy the truffles." He smiled at her and opened door and went in.

As promised he came the next day. And when he did Opal was even relieved to see she would she never admit to. Even to herself. And She had come to a decesion.

"Okay Fowl let's say I want to 'change' how do I do it?"

"Well for starters, let's get you out of here." he said and took a device out of his bag ans pressed a button. The door slid open and he stepped in. Opal was shocked that he could do that, but there was something else she was worried about. There was a camera in the cell.

"Fowl are you crazy? There's a camera in this cell!" She yelled at him.

"I know. But they can't see me." he said smugly and came closer to her. What the hell was he doing? 


	2. Chapter 2

I have been thinking about making this story Arty/Holly one. If that's what you want, let me know. And if that happens there would be major plot twist.

And if you want this to be a Arty/Opal one there plot will change accordingly.

Please tell me okay? Or I would probably flip a coin or something. Which really works by the way. Try it.

Oh and I made so that the heights of fairies are the same with humans. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Read and review!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

-Chapter 2-

"I know. But they can't see me." he said smugly and came closer to her. What the hell was he doing?

"I took care of it. Don't worry." He had a strange look in his eyes and she didn't like it one little bit. She backed off only to find herself in the middle of the wall and Artemis. She noticed that was the first time that she had even thought the mudboy's first name. It was strange.

When he hovered about a foot over her, she wanted to kick the boy in his nuts, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Part of her wanted find out what he was up to and the other part just loved him (who destroyed every one of her planes) being this close to her. A emotion that had been buried in her mind a long time ago.

When she was finally pushed against the wall, he placed his hands to it so she can't escape from that position.

"Change" he said and kissed her. He actully kissed her! The mudboy actually had the nerve to do a thing like that! She froze in her place and about after two seconds, she started thrashing around trying to break from Artemis's grip. Which she failed hopelessly. Artemis pulled back and placed his hands on her face. Which somehow calmed her down. She looked at his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. Her first thought was that Artemis loved her. Was it possible? Can someone like her be loved? And to her surprise it was proven true after a second later.

"I love you Opal. I had for sometime now."

"No you can't..."

"Yes I can and I am. You are loveable. I'm going to prove that to you" He said as though he read her mind.

Suspicion flared in her. She subconsiously gathered evidence to deny what he was saying. But her body being the state it was; not having its burning desires satisfied,ignored her mind.

She stared at him for another second then crashed her lips against his soft ones. He was about a foot taller than her but Opal pulled him on to her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He climbed on top of her and started trailing kisses down her neck. Which she responed by running her hands down his suit and taking off his coat throwing it to the ground. He kissed her on the lips once again and zipped down her prison jump suit. Just before he could actually take it off, his phone rang. He growled in frustration and took the PDA out. There was a message. A one he didn't want to see.

Artemis Holly's here it said.

He quickly got up and put his coat back on. Urging Opal to do the same he kissed her one last time and hurridly jumped out of the cell.

"Arty... what's wrong?" she said in a way so unlike her and Artemis wanted to jump back in there and continue what he was doing. Unfortunatly, Holly being the stickler for rules, if she found them in that kind of position, he wouls be blamed and probably cost his friendship with her. Because of this excitement, he forgot something.

Holly came through the door wearing her LEP uniform. She was here for buisness. Why else would she be in Atlantis?

"Trouble told me you were here." She said smiling and hugged him without even taking a single glance at the cell. He hugged her back realizing that he may missed something. Holly confirmed it for him. She pulled back her hands still on his shoulder, and saw that the cell door was open.

"Hey Arty." she said facing him." Why is the our nemesis's cell door's open?"

"I uh..." he was lost at words.

"And what are you doing in Atlantis?"

"I came with the intention of having a discussion with Opal." he answered finally finding his vocabulary."About The Project."

She looked at him in disbelief and signeled the keeper to close the door. It slid closed. She took her hands off of him.

"Oh yeah? But that still doesn't explain why the door was open Arty." She said smiling and went to the cell.

"So Opal how are you doing today?" she asked from the redheaded pixie. Who was still at the corner of her room, a little shocked and excited about happened. But quickly regained her deranged posture.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." Holly really didn't."I was just trying to make conversation. And I can't believe that Artemis would actually come to see you about his Project or anything for that matter."

"You'd be surprised." Opal said standing up and coming forward so she could face Holly.

Artemis smiled and it must've been his lucky day, because Holly didn't see it. If she did being the very experienced LEP officer she was, would surly figure out something was up. Now we wouldn't want that would we? Artemis thought the smile still on his face. But Artemis was wrong. She had figured out something was up the moment she heard that Artemis was here to see Opal. Not once but twice.

Holly looked back at Artemis eyeing him suspiciously, thinking maybe his expression would give her something. But Artemis had his emotionless buisness face when she looked and immediatly knew it was futile.

Giving up she walked back to Artemis. "If you're done here. Let's go. I got something to show you."

So tell me how do you want it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Arty/Opal it is.

-Chapter 3-

The moment they were out of the block Holly caught Artemis's hand and stepped in front of him.

"Okay Arty, spill."

"What do want me to say Holly? I already told you I am here for business." he said.

"No. I don't buy it." she said shaking her head." I know you. The Great Artemis Fowl don't do business with anyone if he didn't have ulterior motive. Especially not with the People's arch enemy."

"Oh really Holly? You're going to go there?" He couldn't believe that Holly didn't trust him.

" I've changed. You changed me. I guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did." He sounded hurt and Holly realized her mistake.

She sighed."I'm sorry Artemis. I didn't mean it like tha-."

"Yes you did. Even if it was unintentional, you said what you always suspected. You were trying to convince others that over the past few years that I was changing in to a person that you can trust and rely on. But in reality you were also trying to convince yourself too. And-"

"No Arty-" Holly started.

He stopped her from a hand gesture which was surprising when Holly normally didn't give into anyone.

"Please let me finish." he said. "And I think you're still mad at me or afraid or both about the time I lied to you about my mother's sickness. If this is about that..."

It was Holly's turn."Why would I be afraid?"

"You're afraid that knowing I would do anything to accomplish my goal and that I'm up to something now so you're afraid that my actions would bring about another crisis involving Opal and making it worse."

He was right. Holly was trying her best to be able to trust him again. Last time she was topside it wasn't much of a problem because of his condition. But now that he's back to normal and running about his business, Holly was worried. She had seen his softer side and what if there was a darker side to him too? More than before he met Holly? And to make it worse what if Opal was trying to that exactly?

She was thinking about it when she had heard that Artemis had gone to see Opal. Her first thought was that it was a joke. When Foaly sent her the live footage of the cell she believed. But there was also a message that said there was something off with the feed. She was worried but when she saw Butler outside she had sighed in relief. Artemis spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"Holly, can you at least give me the benefit of the doubt? You owe me that much."

She nodded.

"You said you had something to show me."

"Yeah." She said meeting up with Butler. "Foaly said there's something wrong with the camera inside Opal's cell. Even the centaur can't put a finger on exactly what." They arrived at the security booth. Holly showed them plasma screen labeled _Opal Koboi_. She wound back the tape to the beginning. It showed Artemis standing at the cell door and Opal sitting on her prison bed. She looked at Artemis to find him narrowing his eyes to the screen and bringing a hand up to his chin.

"I don't see anything wrong with this. This _is_ how it happened." He said.

She fast forwarded it to the time when she came in. "So where's the opened cell door?"

"I don't know Holly. It may be a computer glitch. Foaly's a crazy paranoid centaur. Maybe he went overboard to create a security system without any flaws he accidently made one." He said admiring his own work. If he had remembered to close the door none of this would have happened.

"So you don't think that Opal's up to something?" She asked.

"I doubt it." Well not Opal anyway.

"You're awfully quite today Butler any suggestions?"

Butler looked at his charge. He knew something was changing in Artemis. Not his personality, no. It all started after the lightning storm a few days ago. Even Artemis's weather forecasting equipment didn't pick up anything. It just came out of nowhere.

Butler was finishing the routine checkup on the manor. He glanced at his watch. It said ten past six in the afternoon. He climbed the stairs to the second floor where Artemis's room was. He knocked and entered finding his charge working on what it looked like a small electronic device. He had his goggles and gloves on. Butler looked out through the window and saw the grey clouds in the sky. The wind blew heavily and he could see the trees sway in the distance.

"Looks like a storms coming." Artemis said not looking up.

"But why wasn't it on the forecasting equipment?"

"Must be a malfunction."

Butler took a final glace at the dark clouds and turned to leave. That was when all hell broke loose. There was sound like lightning and the power went out. Butler's hands automatically went to his waist. Artemis rose from his seat. "Calm down Butler. It's just a power outage. The backup generator will start itself in about…"He looked at his wrist watch. "…now."

The lights came back on and Butler took his hands off the cold handle of his gun. Then there was another bolt. This time it hit the device Artemis was working on. How the hell did it came into the house? Butler wondered. But not for long, before the bolt bounced back and hit Butler and he was knocked unconscious.

When he came to he saw Artemis seemingly unharmed at the window looking out into the darkness. He had a one hand on his chin and the other on the now fried device he was working on. When Butler asked about what he was thinking he had shrugged him off. Informing Butler it was nothing. But he knew something was wrong when the next day Artemis decided to go and see Opal Koboi. Not once but twice. And he didn't have trouble finding out that the thing with the camera footage was Artemis's work.

"I don't know what to say." He said finally answering Holly's question.

"So Holly if we're done here, I would like to go now." Artemis said and Holly nodded.

Holly opened the door and stepped outside. Artemis looked at the guards in the room. They were busy with their own duties. He took out the (now perfected) device from his pocket and aimed it at the fiber optic cables that ran on the walls. He pressed a button. There was no sound and a thin javelin like figure about three centimeters lunched and attached itself on one of the wires. It sunk and the little edge that was sticking out opened making it look like small satellite disk. It was really small of course. Smiling he went out of the room.

Opal kept repeated what happened with her and Artemis in her brilliant mind over and over. It was very real, even in her mind. She remembered every little detail, how it was nothing like she had ever experienced, and like how she wouldn't mind continuing what started. A smile came to her face. Not of smugness or her brilliantness or anything. Just the simple thought of Artemis. The way his lips felt on hers. She somehow believed that Artemis was telling the truth. About being in love with her and everything. What she couldn't figure out is that why now? After all these years why would Artemis be interested in her now? She wanted answers. Then there was a beep. Reminding her that the people who were watching this cell can actually talk to her through the speaker. But the voice came from it wasn't the one she expected. But she was more than happy to hear it.

"Hello again Opal. Miss me?"

"Arty! How did you…?"

"Never mind that. Let's just get you out of here okay?"

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Holly kept staring at the security feed from the cell block Opal was in. She had been looking at it for hours. She had lost interest a few minutes ago and her thoughts eventually drifted to Artemis. The mud boy genius she had become friends with who probably the only one who can solve this riddle. The most dangerous criminal ever in the fairy history had escaped leaving nothing on the hundreds of security cameras. How was that possible? The only two people smart enough to pull this off are Foaly and Opal herself. She could leave out Foaly and she didn't believe it was the time traveled Opal, because even if she was able to outsmart Foaly a few years back the systems that were running in the prison system are very new and younger Opal had no way of disabling it. So how did she do it?

She kicked the desk in front of which made the rotating chair she sat on go backwards. Now she had a better view of all the plasmas.

The Council was at full alert. Of course, they believed it was the younger Opal. Naturally the blame was on her and Artemis. The only reason Holly's not being suspended was because of Foaly.

"_So how are you going to get me out?"_

"_Let's get that door opened first."_

"_Now what? Don't tell me I have to fight off the guards." Opal said leaning against the wall. There was a glass window on the door and she saw two pixie guards standing outside of it. _It must be night out _she thought. There was another camera in the corridor but she wasn't worried about that. The place was well lit and if Artemis was going to get her out of here he needed to shut down the power first._

"_Artemis, what about the lights?" _

"_Way ahead of you." The lights flickered once and they were out. The emergency lights will be up in about two minutes and that's all the time they had to get the hell out of here. If she didn't make it out of there now, she may never see her mud boy again. She may never get to kiss him again. And she was determined to get out and anybody who knows Opal knew that when the pixie was serious about something she would do anything to accomplish it._

_There were two ways out of here. The normal door that was used to come in and the fire exit. All the doors in Atlantis had electronic locks. Even if the power was cut, they still couldn't be opened. This was supposed to be a safety measure, Foaly himself had suggested it. But for them it was a way to get out._

_She must've some kind of outside help_ Holly thought. Then one of the video feeds on the screens was gone and it was replaced with Foaly face.

"It looked like she had outside help. Somebody hacked into the Atlantis mainframe and turned off the power." He said.

"I knew it. Do you know anyone smart enough to do that? Beside Opal?" She asked standing up.

"Opal's past self couldn't have done this. Our technology is way ahead of her time. Beside from her the only one I can think about, I never said this Holly, is Artemis Fowl." Foaly said.

Holly smiled at that. But it was impossible. Artemis would never do that. Why would he? Artemis knows that Opal is an enemy of both mud men and the People.

"That's insane Foaly. I know you don't like him that much but why would he-"

"Before you say anything just hear me out. I know Artemis don't have a reason but you know from experience that the mud-boy can't be trusted. You know that he would do anything to get what he wants."

"Okay let's say he did it. Do you have proof to support this theory?"

"Well If somebody wanted to get into a system big as Atlantis, They would at least need a super computer for the job. There are about nine of those things in the fairy world. Two of them are owned by me. Three are owned by the Council and others are owned by some large companies. When someone uses machine as big in capacity as that it leaves an electronic trail. Only an expert like me can erase it. I checked every one of those computers and found nothing." He said.

"In the human world there are lot more super computers but they are very low-tech in fairy standards. They don't have the capacity to do this. But not the one Fowl owns. It can do this, but I wasn't able to find anything on that either. He may have erased it or he didn't do this. I don't know."

"_Hello Miss Koboi, you're early." Artemis said with his hands behind his back. They were in his submarine which he had reserved for a thing like this. But he had never imagined he would use this to break out a high security prisoner from a place that's not supposed to exist in the first place._

_He watched as the redheaded pixie took off her diving suit piece by piece. It consisted of a helmet, two small oxygen cylinders and a one piece suit. It was a prototype and there had been a minor leak in the one piece and her suit was a bit flooded. Artemis had the made the suit and the helmet separate so there had been no problem. Thanks to the Foaly's brain the pressure around the large dome had minimized so she had been saved from becoming a pancake._

_She zipped down the diving suit and Artemis could see that she was shivering. But he couldn't move. The way she was now, he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. Due to the water leak the prison jump suit hugged her tall slender body and to make it worse it was a bit transparent now._

_The best part was her long hair. For some reason it had become wet and it stick to the side of her face and her eyes had a dreamy look. They glistered as the indoor lights of the submarine landed on her them. For a quick second Artemis forgot all about his real reason for rescuing Opal, the fact that Opal is standing there wearing not so much as wet prison jump suit shivering, hell even his own instinct that told him to hurry and get out of here, shut itself down and a simple thought entered his mind. _Oh f**k she is unbelievably sexy.

"_Hey Arty I know you're trying to enjoy the view but I'm really cold here. Can you get me a towel?" He immediately recovered from his previous state as his brain classified it as a 'How a normal teenager will act' situation. He controlled himself from going red and went and got a towel._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the people who reviewed.

-Chapter 5-

He covered it around her slim body, and walked over to the controls. He pressed a button which started to empty the tanks of the submarine.

Opal stared at his back. She wanted to know. She wanted to know so badly why he was doing this. Some part of her believed that Artemis was doing this because he loved her like he had admitted. The other more instinctive part of her believed that Artemis had an ulterior motive that he wasn't telling her about. But if she did ask him this now, she would probably look like an ungrateful bitch. So not the greatest time for that, not now anyway.

She walked over to him and put an arm across his waist. He looked at her and smiled.

Artemis never guessed that the probably the most genius criminal mastermind ever born had a side like this. She was way different than the times that they were in opposite sides. Maybe he actually did change her. He knew that would sooner or later she would start to question his actions. He would lie of course. That had been the original idea. Make up some lie and keep her in the dark until he had resolved the problem. What he hadn't expected was to actually fall in love with the pixie. That was not part of the plan.

"So where're we going? You know that it wouldn't take that much time for Foaly to find out that there is a unidentified sea craft right next to his big dome right?" she asked.

"I was thinking America. Foaly will eventually start suspecting me, and there would be orders for my arrest and possibly with a memory wipe. We're going to have to get far from here as fast as we can."

"Hmmm…" she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Can't you put it into autopilot?"

"I did install an autopilot system…why?"

"Oh I don't know." She took a step and came between Artemis and the control panel. Leaning against it she placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer. "America _is_ a long journey. So we got plenty of time to finish what we started."

"Okay." He said and set coordinates to America and turned on the autopilot system. He took her hand and sat down on the pilot's chair. Since this not being a passenger vessel there were only two seats in total. For the pilot and the co-pilot. And it definitely didn't have a bed. So the comfortable rotating pilots chair had to do.

Before he had a chance to sit Opal pushed him to it. She threw the towel to the floor. Sitting on his lap and she put her legs over the low armrest. He shifted a little because of the position she was on. Her clothes were still wet and they were ruining his suit too. But he didn't dare say anything. No way.

It was starting to get hard in his pants and she seemed to feel it as well. She blushed and it was a sight to see.

Just as she was about to kiss him the radio went off and Holly's voice came through it.

"_This is LEP commanding officer Captain Holly Short. Identify yourself!" _ Artemis swore it was like she was actually there.

Opal groaned. And for his surprise even Artemis did too. He was quite shocked that he actually wanted to do this with Opal. Not just for his plan but in fact he wanted to be with her. She maybe a criminal mastermind like him. He had always found her attractive, even before this. But since he had really got to know her from the inside she really seemed like a good person even downright adorable. And that's why he had been rethinking all his thoughts about this plan. Like where will he and Opal be when this is all over. But now, he had a bigger problem to worry about.

"Let me take care of this." He said and kissed her cheek. Opal got off of him and crossed her arms looking at the wicked speaker that produced the sound.

Artemis noticed that this was just a checkup, just to see if this has anything to do with Opal's escape. He was quite far away from the prison so he wasn't worried about anyone trying to pay him a visit. And she's asking them to identify. Not to surrender or anything. But if he'd told her that this was his submarine, that would raise a lot of questions. And talking to her with his own voice would do just that. So what was he going to do? Unfortunately he didn't have anything that would help change his voice.

Holly's spoke up. _"You're not on any of the schedules, so what are you doing here?"_

He had to do something. He could just ignore her. But if he did that there would be orders out for the capture of the vessel.

"Hey Holly it's me." He said finally deciding.

"_Artemis?" _she was clearly confused. "_H-how?"_

"This is my submarine. I was just passing by." Lying. Nice.

"_To where? Atlantis?_" she said her businesslike tone gone now. "_Are you here to see Opal again? Sorry but she escaped."_

"What!?" he said sounding shocked. "How?"

"Don't act so surprised Artemis." Holly's voice was gone from the speaker and it was coming from behind him now. "You were the one who got her out. Oh hi Opal!"

Artemis turned and saw the captain aiming two guns at him and Opal. Two. Damn that centaur.

"So are you going to explain to me why did you help escape the most dangerous criminal in the fairy world?"

"Even If I wanted to…" he said. "… I can't." Artemis really couldn't. If he did it would destroy everything he worked for.

Holly took a glance at the pixie. Her clothes were wet probably from swimming and her face looked a little flushed. She looked back at Artemis. He wasn't wearing a coat and was it her, or Artemis clothes seem to be a little soaked too?

Holly watched as Opal searched for Artemis's eyes and when she found them he blushed. They were caught but neither of them seemed to worry about that. Then it hit her.

"Wait a minute...are you two…?" she trailed off. They looked at her at the same time.

She cleared her throat for no reason and walked to Artemis. Grabbing his hand she searched for a place that they could talk privately. She found the sign 'Engine Room'.

Holly knew better than to leave the prisoner unattended but since this was Artemis's submarine, she knew he wouldn't let anyone else handle it other than himself so he must've install something that would prevent anyone else driving this. Even if Opal decided to get out of here, she had backup coming in less than ten seconds if her watch was accurate.

She dragged him into the room and closed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Holly yelled to his face.

"I assume you realized what was really going on?" he said quietly afraid of her answer. "And please don't yell again."

"SLEEPING WITH OPAL KOBOI!?" She blurted out before he could finish. He went red as a beet. It reminded her of Root.

"Holly w-we didn't get to that p-part ye-" he stuttered. He was shocked at the Holly's choice of words. Who wouldn't be?

She sighed. "Sorry I yelled. But seriously Arty…"

"It's not what you think." Artemis said regaining his posture. He turned to the other side.

"Then what is it?" He heard Holly say.

"I love her." At least that part was true. He turned around facing her again.

Holly just stood there staring at him. "What?"

"I love her. But that's not the reason I helped her escape." He said. "And I can't tell you the real reason. Please don't ask me again."

"Arty." She took a step and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to have to tell me."

Well it wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe this would work for his advantage.

"Fine." He started. "Four days ago, I had a very special visit. From you."

"Huh? I didn't come to see you…" She said confused.

"Not this you. Holly Short from the future."

"What? From the future? So what's that got to do with any of this?"

"Everything." He said. "Let's just say what I'm doing is the answer to bigger crisis than we've ever faced before."

"You really should turn off you radio when you're not using it Short." Said a voice that the both of them knew. The engine door opened.

"I picked up something from the arsenal in Atlantis." Said the pixie, holding a Blaster. "I never thought I would actually need it."

Artemis felt the hurt in her voice.

"Excellent plan Artemis. I knew you were not doing this because you actually were actually in love with me. That was just a cover. Wasn't it?"

Artemis smiled at her. "That wasn't a lie Opal. You know that."

"Yeah." She said tears streaming down her face. "And that's why it's hurts so much!"

She aimed the gun at Artemis and fired it.


End file.
